Manga
by MarshmallowMore
Summary: What if Logan Echolls saw Veronica Mars, leaving Gameland? A different take on 'The Wrath of Con' "Why if it isn't Veronica Mars, cosplaying Manga porn. Fourteen year old Logan would be so horny right now!" Originally posted on AO3 for the 2016 Veronica Mars/Logan Echolls Smut-A-Thon
1. Manga

Veronica left Gameland with a smirk on her face. _Game's over, Grrrrant. God this wig itches. I can't wait to get to the car to take it off._ One hand was in her purse fishing for her keys, when she heard a snicker behind her. Tentatively, she placed her hand over her stun gun.

"Why if it isn't Veronica Mars, cosplaying Manga porn. Fourteen year old Logan would be so horny right now!"

Veronica removed her hand from her stun gun and turned slowly, only to find Logan's eyes stuck firmly on her ass. "It looks to me that seventeen year old Logan isn't having much luck controlling his hormones either! Eyes up here, Perv!"

Logan leisurely drew his eyes up her body until they were resting on her face. "What's with the get-up? Having trouble keeping your new boyfriend's attention glued to you instead of Sailor Moon?"

Veronica sighed, "I had a case. I would love to stay and chat, only no, I wouldn't. Take care, Logan."

She inserted the key in the lock but Logan's hand stopped her. "Come on now, it's not every day a guy's fantasy comes alive right before his eyes. Let me enjoy this."

"Well, wanna know my fantasy?" She leaned into his space and pulled him closer by the hem of his jacket. She stood up on tip toes so her mouth was right beside his ear. "A pint of Ben & Jerry's and my flannel pajamas," she whispered before shoving him away, "it's been a long day and I want to go home. Can you not mess with me tonight?"

"You're such a tease, Veronica." He smiled and let go of her.

Bells tinkled across the street, attracting Veronica's attention. She saw Logan's dad, Aaron, exit with a group of friends, his arm slung a little too familiarly over the shoulder of an unknown blonde. Logan followed her eye movement and his body froze when he spotted his father too.

"Hey, listen how about we get a cup of coffee?" he said abruptly and she gave him a surprised look. He bounced on the balls of his feet, all nervous energy and he scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably, "I mean, you know, we used to be friends."

Veronica glanced back and forth between Logan and his dad. Logan's eyes looked a little too wide to her.

"Veronica, please, can I get in your car?" he asked, his voice on the edge of pleading.

 _Oh what the hell, I'm going to regret this later, but Mr. Echolls has always given me the creeps and Logan seems really scared._ "All right, get in."

They got in her car quickly and she drove away. At first, the only sound was the clicking noise Logan made fumbling with the door lock which quickly grated on her last nerve. "Did something happen with your dad, Logan?" she finally asked, hoping it would make him stop fidgeting.

"Points for being observant, Hercule Poirot," Logan said, twisting his imaginary mustache. The more distance they put between Logan and his dad, the more of a jackass her former friend became.

She looked at him sharply. "Don't talk to me like that. I just saved your sorry ass after you treated me like crap for a year. "

"Spare me the violin. You give as good as you get."

Veronica stepped on the break, halting the car. "Well, if you don't want my help, the '09 zip code is just five miles that way," she said with a smile as she shifted the gear stick into park and pointed with her thumb.

"All right. Jesus. Thank you, Miss Mars. I am forever in your debt," he scoffed before muttering "Lilly would have loved tough as nails Veronica Mars."

"Careful, Logan. That almost sounded like a compliment," Veronica said shifting the car back into drive. "At least, I hope she would," she added under her breath.

"Are you kidding? She'd be ecstatic! She used to tell me, 'One day, Veronica's going to outgrow the Donut and all his sugary sweetness. Just you wait and see.' I didn't know what she meant until this year. You give me a run for my money, I'll tell you that."

"Well that's Lilly for ya." She glanced at him then returned her eyes to the road. "I doubt she'd be very happy with the way you've been treating me, though." _Where did that come from? I don't care about him or the way he treats me. He can fuck the hell off, for all I care._

"She would have kicked my ass, no doubt. I can almost hear her giving me a piece of her mind every time I mess with you." He started drumming his fingers on his thigh and looked out of the window.

"You must hear her a lot then, Echolls." She tried for funny but she sounded hurt.

"The truth is I do," he replied. There was another awkward pause before he asked, "Have you ever heard her?"

 _Like I'm going to tell you that._ "Hear her, see her. The works," she surprised herself by blurting out. At that moment she wanted to hit her head against the dashboard.

"Really?" Logan looked a little surprised that she answered his question. "Well, if she was haunting anybody it would be you."

Silence fell over the car again but it was the comfortable type of old friends running out of conversation.

"Where are we going? Are you taking me to your house? I don't think your dad would be happy to see me."

"No, he wouldn't. But lucky for you he's away."

"Aww, did Daddy Mars finally have enough of ice queen Veronica and join Mommy on the run?" Logan started fiddling with the lock on the glove compartment.

"He's tracking a bail jumper, you idiot."

"That's too bad, Little Orphan Ronnie really has a ring to it," he replied before whistling the first few notes of "Tomorrow" from Annie.

"Mommy left because she doesn't love me? Veronica's a frigid bitch. Come on, Logan. Find some new material. Your words stopped hurting me a long time ago." She pressed her lips together in a thin line.

Logan let out a breath and brought a hand to his hair lightly tugging at it. "I'm being an asshole." She gave Logan the side-eye at the understatement. "I know that your dad worships the ground on which you tread and vice versa. The two man adoration society you guys have is annoying really."

"Annoying?" she repeated his words sharply.

"Yeah, annoying because it's always you two against the world. Rest of us be damned."

"You mean like when the '09er morons banded together with torches and pitchforks and chased my dad out of office just because they didn't like what he found in the investigation into Lilly's murder?"

"Wow Mars, tell me how you really feel," he said, sounding hurt.

Veronica began to say something but then paused. "Can we just not go there tonight? Let's call a truce for old time's sake and agree we won't be braiding each other's hair anytime soon." She gripped the steering wheel hard and looked straight ahead.

"Fine, truce," he agreed and started playing with the end of his sleeve. Neither of them spoke again until they got to Veronica's apartment.

"So is this where you live now?" he asked, climbing out of the car.

"Yep," she replied, "follow me."

He made it to the top of the stairs just as she unlocked the door. They entered the apartment in silence. Logan started looking around, pausing to inspect every minor detail in the Mars' apartment like he was searching for clues. She had forgotten how he always fidgeted around her house, opening all the jars and boxes, perusing through her photograph collections and how he always remembered everything about it afterwards.

"Would you like a soda? I got Skist." she asked, trying to stop him from snooping around.

"Nah, that was always your thing," he said, grabbing a book from the shelves beside the refrigerator.

"Anything to eat?" she tried again, surprised he remembered.

"I don't know, should we order a pizza? My treat." He put the book down and picked up his cell.

Veronica could already see the circle of rumors that would be created if it got out that a pizza ordered from Logan Echolls' cellphone was delivered to her house. "Sure, I guess, but put your phone away. My house, my treat," she said picking up the landline. "What would you like on it?"

"You know me. I like anything unless it has shellfish in it."

"Damn, there goes my plan to whack you with seafood lover's pizza." She made a karate chop move.

"How original of you," he mocked her gesture.

Veronica called Cho's pizza and ordered while Logan rummaged through the cabinets.

"What are you looking for?"

"Alcohol."

"We don't have any."

"Seriously? Nothing? I remember we could always find some vodka in your..."

"My mom's stash. Yeah. Dad's not much of a drinker. Thank god."

Logan remained silent and began to browse through their DVD collection.

Veronica sat on the floor, leaning against the couch where Logan was sprawled out. They ate their pizza quietly while watching Casablanca on the tv.

"Kiss me. Kiss me as if it were the last time," Ingrid Bergman's Ilsa softly pleaded with Rick before pressing her lips to his.

"God, what a cliche," Veronica griped.

"Come on, you used to love this movie," Logan pointed out.

"Not anymore." She took a sip from her Skist and picked up another slice of pizza.

"Please, you've only watched it like a hundred times." He finished the last piece on his plate.

"Maybe I've reached my limit," she shrugged.

"Nuh-uh, Mars. Tell me what's up," he said, with a full mouth.

"Why should I, Echolls?" she asked, turning around to face him. "I mean seriously, what are we doing here exactly? It's a temporary truce. Tomorrow we go back to bantering and insults with witty one-liners. What?"

Logan set down his now empty plate on the table and grabbed a paper towel. He took his time wiping his fingers until he raised his eyes to look at her. "Veronica, like I said, I've been an ass and I'm sorry. You came through for me tonight and I won't forget it."

"Then let's start there. What did I help you with? What happened? I could have sworn you were afraid or something."

Logan let out a breath and proceeded to sit in front of her on the floor. "Can we just not? Let's just say that there's stuff you don't know and I'd like to leave it at that."

She looked at him skeptically and nodded; she understood having secrets. "You know we're running out of topics to discuss. Between both our issues, there's not much left," she said with a wry smile.

"We used to talk for hours about movies. Remember that?" he asked, tucking a stray hair behind her ear like he used to do.

"Yeah, I remember," she said in a low voice, "I used to really enjoy spending time with you. Especially when it was just the two of us. I don't know, you seemed to drop the smug attitude and just be yourself, you know?"

She felt vulnerable bringing up the past. Like she was opening herself up to him and he could use it against her; although, for some strange reason, she didn't think that would happen here. It felt like, just for tonight, they were transported to a simpler time. This was her friend Logan. The guy who picked her up when her mom drank too much, bought her ice cream (always from Amy's), and talked about nothing until she could forget everything. She missed that Logan.

"I enjoyed our one-on-ones too. I never had to pretend with you," he said, catching her eye.

Suddenly Veronica spoke up, surprising even herself, "There's a bottle of tequila in that top cabinet." She pointed and Logan looked, then turned back to her. "It was a gift."

"What? You wanna get drunk with me now?" Logan asked, bringing his face closer to her and wiggling his eyebrows .

"Why not? Nothing better to do. I'm sure I'll be able to tolerate you a lot better if I were drunk," she shoved his face away playfully.

"Alrighty," he hopped up and and went to the kitchen retrieving the bottle. "Wanna play _I Never_?" he asked, turning the bottle in his hands.

"Sure," she said, questioning her impulsivity. _This is like a moment suspended in time. It's surreal._ Logan stopped in front of the couch looking nervous. "What?" Veronica asked him curiously.

"Can we go to your room? It feels like the Sheriff is watching me in here." He pointed to a framed photo of Veronica and her Dad in his sheriff's uniform sitting on an end table.

She laughed out loud, genuinely surprised. She remembered how Logan instantly changed his demeanor when her dad was around. That boy was scared shitless every time her father looked his way, even if it was just to ask how school was going. It warmed her heart, how some things never change, how her friend was in there somewhere, underneath his psychotic jackass routine, he was still Logan.

"Sure Loggie Bear," she threw out his old nickname. "Let's go hide in my room."

 _Way to go , Veronica, invite the big bad wolf to your room_ . _What could possibly go wrong?_

"Never have I ever...drunk myself stupid with my arch-nemesis," Veronica started off by taking a swig and passing the bottle to Logan.

Logan, sitting across from her with his head propped up on his left knee, accepted the bottle. Veronica reclined back against the headboard, a few pillows cushioning her head.

"I see you're going with the obvious ones." Logan saluted her and drank. "All right. Never have I ever...lusted over my ex." He held out the bottle out to her expectantly.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, you need to drink first if you want me to. I can't even count the number of times you were broken up with Lilly and eyeing her like a lollipop," she said giggling.

"Touché Mars. But I believe _she_ was the one eyeing _me_ like a lollipop. In fact, there were times I could have sworn _you_ were doing the very same thing." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

She felt her cheeks flush and she was glad she had doubled up on the make up for the disguise. Hopefully he wouldn't see.

"I love how you always flush bright red, even on your neck," he said in a low voice, "I've always wondered...where does it end?"

Her breath caught and she looked at him, feeling like a deer caught in the headlights. "Stop it, Logan," she said nervously.

"Ah there she is. Shy Veronica Mars. Haven't seen her in awhile," he said. She glared at him, regretting not bringing along her stun gun. "Fine. See? I'm drinking," he said taking a sip. "Now it's your turn."

She took the bottle from him, drank, and then contemplated her next question. Something was eating at her and she figured there was no time like the present to find out. "Never have I ever known why my best friend broke up with his girlfriend," she said staring straight into his eyes.

"Veronica," he said in a troubled voice, "I have no idea why Duncan broke up with you; he never told me. If I'd known, I wouldn't have kept it from you. Not then," he added.

She stared into his eyes trying to find the lie, but all she saw was honesty. She nodded twice and passed him the bottle. "Your turn."

He took the bottle and stared at it for a minute, deep in thought. He seemed to come to a decision and he looked at her straight on. "Never have I ever...had a crush on Logan Echolls."

He wasn't smirking, or laughing at her. He seemed nervous. Like he really wanted to know. She contemplated shrugging it off, lying, but on this weird, beautiful night she felt like she had nothing to hide.

She grabbed the bottle from Logan, taking the first step into uncharted territory. She might be making a fool of herself but she took a long swig, keeping her eyes locked to his. As she swallowed his gaze darkened.

"When?" he asked, finally finding his voice. She didn't answer but kept staring at him. "Please Veronica. Tell me. When did you have a crush on me?" His look begged her to be honest with him.

"When we first met," she said in a hoarse whisper.

He nodded once and then said, "Ask me."

"Ask you what?" Her heart pounded hard in her chest.

"Ask. Me."

"Never have I ever...had a crush on Veronica Mars," she finally managed to say.

He took a drink and then another. She looked at him questioningly.

"Once for when I met you. And once for when you came to my house after that stupid break up with Lilly after spring break. Remember? You told me she wasn't ready for my kind of love; that she loved me, but she was carefree and restless. You said someday, she'd realise how much I love her and how wonderful I am. Of course I tuned you out when you started talking about marriage and all the cute babies we were going to have," He laughed, "but until then... most people saw me as the screw-up, you know? I didn't think that someone like you could make me feel…" he cleared his throat and shook his head, " And I knew then I had more than just friendly feelings for you."

As he spoke she began to feel more and more like she couldn't breathe. Not sure what to say, Veronica became preoccupied with her wig. It was starting to really itch and she wondered why she hadn't taken it off by now. Did she feel like somebody else in this disguise? Did it make her bolder? Would the spell break if she took it off?

Standing up, she walked to the mirror and started frantically pulling out the bobby pins. She didn't hear Logan moving but his voice in her ear startled her. "Let me."

His hands on her neck sent tingles up her spine. He lifted the wig and traced her neck with his fingers, removing the bobby pins one by one, setting them on her dresser. When he got them all out he slowly took off the wig and then unbraided her hair, using his fingers to comb it loose.

She was aware of every brush of his fingertips against her skin. His gentle touch and the softness in his eyes as they held each other's gaze in the mirror made her feel so cherished. "Where should I put this?" he asked, startling her from her reverie.

"Huh?" She turned to see him holding out the wig. "Just leave it on my dresser." She tucked her hair behind her ears trying to forget how good his hands felt on her.

"You look better without it. I mean, you looked hot in it, but I prefer you when you're just—I don't know—you," he said.

"Thanks. I guess…"

"Should we continue our game?" he asked rubbing his neck.

"I don't know Logan it's getting kind of late…" She felt like this night was getting away from her; her mind told her to end it here, before something big happened, something she couldn't take back.

"What about a different game? No drinking."

"What did you have in mind?"

"How about Truth or Dare?" His voice sounded hopeful.

"Aren't we a bit old for these games?" She chuckled nervously.

"I don't know, it feels like we're younger tonight. It feels like…" he trailed off.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," she agreed.

"Truth or Dare it is then." Logan sat on the bed patting the spot next to him.

Veronica hesitated for a moment but went to sit next to him.

"So Mars? What's it gonna be? Truth or Dare?" he wiggled his eyebrows and rubbed his hands.

"Truth," she said.

"You always pick truth."

"I've always had the good sense to not pick Dare with you or Lilly around," she said, raising one eyebrow.

"Fair enough. Let's see then...Have you ever had a sexual fantasy involving…" his voice lingered and he scooched closer to her bringing his face only inches from hers.

Her heart started pounding hard and her ears rang so loud she couldn't hear a sound. _Is he going to kiss me? Do I want him to kiss me? What am I doing? What is this?_

"...Lilly?" he asked, smiling a big toothy grin.

Veronica tried to regroup as quickly as possible, feeling like an absolute moron. "Nope. Sorry to ruin your fantasy, Lover," she said in a perfect Lilly impersonation.

He laughed wholeheartedly and said, "Your turn."

"Truth or Dare?" she asked.

"Truth." She raised her eyebrows in question. "What? I'm not the predictable one," he smirked.

"Did our friendship mean anything to you?" she bluntly asked.

"How can you ask me that?"

She was surprised by the hurt tone in his voice.

"You were my family," Logan continued, clearly upset. "You, Lilly and Duncan. It felt like _you_ turned your back on _us_."

"Then maybe you should have given me the chance to explain why I stood by my dad instead of just declaring war," she countered, squaring her shoulders.

"Weren't you the one in the car who suggested, pretty adamantly if I recall, that we steer clear of this conversation. What's changed?" He stood up from the bed, pacing around the room.

"Maybe I want some answers and there isn't going to be a better time to get them. Maybe I deserve to find out why my only remaining friend could—"

"I want some answers too," Logan said, cutting her off, "Like what kind of a friend tattles about a stupid fucking kiss with a random girl when you knew Lilly was treating me like shit. What kind of a friend doesn't care to—"

"Doesn't care? " she stood up abruptly and got in his face. "I never stopped caring. Even when I should have forgotten you freaking existed. I—"

Logan pulled her to him and silenced her with a kiss.

It started with his lips on hers but quickly his tongue sought entrance and she eagerly complied. He grabbed her neck with one hand and with the other he pushed aside her shirt exposing her belly. His hands felt hot on her as they roved over her bare skin. A need to get closer surged through her so pulled him flush against her body until there was absolutely no space between them.

Her fingers curled under his shirt and lifted it up just high enough to expose his abs. She broke away from his lips for a second to ogle his stomach before crashing onto his mouth again. _Damn when did Logan get so ripped? And when did I start drooling over him?_

He abandoned her mouth and trailed a path to her neck with his tongue. Her pulse was throbbing and she ached for him to touch her more. She wanted him to get lost in her. He sucked hard at her pulse point and she felt like she was going to explode. The feelings he was eliciting in her were new, primal, and raw. Just when she thought this was all she could take, he let go of her flesh with a loud pop and stared at her.

"Seriously you have no idea what you're doing to me right now." He rested his palm on her chest looking at her questioningly. He traced the tie she was wearing with one hand while the other started drawing circles underneath her shirt. Her stomach muscles trembled uncontrollably and her breathing became shallower with each graze of his knuckles. He pushed his open palm against her abs, "Easy there, slow down." Her breath caught and he said, "Breathe, Veronica."

"Okay, how do you do that?" Her voice cracked.

"Hmm? Do what?" he murmured while one hand caressed her hair, calming her senses. The other trailed up the inside of her shirt, tracing the underside of her right breast, speeding up her pulse.

She felt like she was strung too tight and he could play her expertly, leaving her unable to deny him. "Stay so…controlled. I can't even…" she struggled to find the words.

"Finish a sentence?" his eyes twinkled.

His voice sounded cocky but his look told a different story. He was studying her face, taking in all her reactions. He trailed his hand down her bra strap, slowly disappearing underneath the cup until he pressed it directly on her nipple, causing a moan to escape her lips. He bent down taking her lips in his, slow and gentle, his hand moving in tandem on her breast. She began undulating her hips, feeling like they were moving of their own accord. He licked her upper lip while experimentally tweaking her nipple. She bucked her hips toward him. Logan slid his free hand down from her waist to her ass and pulled her against him.

Veronica felt dizzy; for the first time in a long time her whole body felt on fire. She was aware of every part of him that touched her; it was so achingly good she felt like she might burst. _He's so good at this, I have no clue what I'm doing. He's been with Lilly and all those other girls, I—_

He stilled his progress and searched her eyes, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," she said focusing her eyes on his, "this is all new to me... I don't know what I'm doing.'

"Get out of your head. Focus on what feels good. Everything you're doing is perfect….okay?" He was looking at her intently and waited for her answer.

"Okay...but can we go slow? I feel…almost too good, like I'm on the verge of sensory overload," she managed to say.

He nodded in acknowledgement and stepped closer. He started rubbing slow circles on her shoulders. "How about this?"

"Mhmmm…" she moaned softly.

"Turn around, please" he urged her, lightly pressing on her hip the direction he wanted her to turn.

She followed his lead and felt his hands move up to her shoulders. He started massaging her and all the tension left her body. Her breathing returned to normal and she allowed herself to enjoy the feel of his touch.

Logan wrapped his arms around her waist, giving him access to the front of her shirt. One by one, starting from the top, he unbuttoned her shirt, his fingers unhurriedly brushing down her chest between each release. Feeling warm and safe in his arms, she rested her head on his chest. When he was done he pulled the garment off her, letting it fall to the floor. He went back to massaging her shoulders as he placed a wet kiss between her shoulder blades, making heat gather between her legs. He drew a line with his tongue from her shoulder blades up to the nape of her neck. She started getting wet with an intensity she had never felt before.

He dipped his hands to her breasts, caressing them over her bra. Slowly he pushed the cups down, exposing her pale pink areolas. In one quick movement, he unhooked the back clasp and then hooked one finger under each bra strap and pulled them off, letting the bra fall to the floor. She felt less shy facing away from him, and arched her back to press into his fingers. He started sucking on her neck again while tweaking both her nipples bringing them to attention. She felt warm liquid running down her thighs and pressed her legs together to alleviate the pressure. He let go of one breast and lowered his hand over her abdomen. He traced her navel dipping under her skirt and began to pet her through her underwear.

"God Veronica, you're so wet. Do you know how hot that is? I want to taste you…" He bit on her shoulder causing her to yelp. He pulled her towards him and she felt his hard-on against her ass. She ground against him instinctively..

"Veronica," he groaned in a strained whisper.

He pulled her towards the bed. "Lie down for me, please." She complied but pulled her hands in front of her breasts feeling suddenly embarrassed.

"You don't need to hide. You're so beautiful," he assured her. To even the playing field, he lifted his shirt off, exposing his skin inch-by-inch. She relaxed and slowly opened her arms, enjoying the view of his firm muscles clenching in front of her. "Like what you see?" he asked, in a seductive tone.

She met his eyes and said, "Yes." She unconsciously rubbed her legs together.

"You more than like," he beamed, "the feeling is mutual." With that he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them off taking his boxers with them.

His dick was hard and ready, all red veins and swollen skin. It mesmerized her. She had never seen a penis up close and personal so she didn't have anything to compare it too, but she liked what she saw. _This is so….yummy._ She was itching to hold it, taste it; this was a side of herself she didn't know existed.

At the sight of him giving his dick firm strokes she almost came undone. What could only be described as an animalistic growl, escaped through her lips. He approached the bed with a fluid movement that was pure Logan. He hovered above her for a moment before lowering his mouth to hers, sealing her lips in a heart-stopping kiss. His tongue sent tingles down her spine and she grabbed his shoulders trying to get his body to align with hers. Her nipples rubbed on his chest hair and she moaned "Logan! I need….Ah!"

Understanding her body more than she did, he dipped his head and took one nipple in his mouth, licking and sucking at all the right spots, making her hips thrust uncontrollably. She began chanting his name, not even knowing she was doing it.

"Come here," he said letting go of her breasts, as he pulled her hips to the end of the bed, and kneeled in front of her. He opened her legs gently, and propped them on his shoulders.

"Logan? What…" her voice trailed off as she tried to close her legs and lift herself up.

"Shhhhh…. Relax. It'll feel good. I promise."

She loosened her legs and laid back down, trying to catch her breath.

Logan caressed her calves over the knee socks, "We're leaving these on." He slid his fingers up to her bare thighs, kissing the inside of her knee with such tenderness it made her tremble. Moving up, he lifted her skirt. "This will definitely stay on too. It's like you planned this," he said with a smirk.

"Shut up." She beamed at him.

He hooked his fingers in her underwear, pulling them down her legs achingly slow. She started shaking and dripping her juices as he finally nuzzled her center. "Mmmmm…" he teased her with slow, sensuous licks. Just as she began relaxing into it, he took her clit in his mouth and sucked hard. Her hips bucked and he brought his hands to them to still her. Instinctively, she grabbed the top of his head and held him right there _._ He continued to lap at her and she became more and more vocal, mewling a mixture of his name and _yes._

Something big was building up inside her, and she didn't even know how to let it go. Suddenly she felt his finger pressing into her tight sheath. She opened her eyes and lifted herself up to look at him. He was watching her face, noting her reactions. She must have looked incredibly turned on because he was grinning ear to ear, clearly proud of himself. He pressed his finger deeper. Still looking at her, he licked a line from her opening to her clit and hooked his finger inside her. She immediately felt an orgasmic tsunami flooding from her clenched stomach muscles and she screamed his name.

As she came down from the high, he continued licking her lazily. Trying to catch her breath she said, "Wow...Just wow."

"Well, thank you, ma'am." He grinned into her thigh where he pressed a feather soft kiss. "I'm glad you liked it." He came up and laid beside her; he took a strand of her hair in his hands and began playing with it. Taking a deep breath, he angled his lower body away from her.

"What are you doing?" she asked. "Come closer." She pulled him to her chest and felt his hard-on brushing her curls.

"I'm sorry, I…just give me a minute." He flipped onto his back and tried to catch his breath.

"What's the matter? Don't you want to do...more?" she asked, sitting up, bringing her knees to her chest, hugging herself.

He turned around abruptly, "What? No! Yes! Of course I want to do more. I just don't want you to think you have to," he tried to assure her, but Veronica stared at the opposite wall. "Veronica, look at me," he reached up and placed his hand on her knee. She finally glanced down at his face. "My night has been amazing as it is. I'm not pushing it." He gave her that half smile of his, the one that could be saying 'I gotcha' or 'Let's get crazy' or, she was pretty sure that right now it said 'I like you' and she couldn't help smiling back.

"Well, maybe _our_ night can get even better," she said as she lowered herself back down. She pulled him closer and kissed him deeply, trying to express her desire for him with action. She hooked one leg around his waist and used her pelvic muscles to bring her center against his shaft.

Logan let out a low growl and finally relaxed in her embrace, enveloping her in his arms. "You have no idea how turned on I am right now." He sucked on her neck and brought one hand to her peaked nipple.

"I have a pretty good idea," she said lowering her hand to timidly touch his erection.

Feeling him hot and throbbing in her hand, she experimentally ran her thumb across his head and spread the precum. He moaned making her feel a rush of adrenaline scorching through her veins. She began pumping, slow at first, but soon she found a rhythm that had him biting her shoulder and moaning, "Fuck, Veronica." She felt powerful having him at her mercy, holding him literally in her palm, being completely in charge. Despite her inexperience, her instincts took over and soon she could tell he was on the verge of his orgasm.

"Stop, slow down." He stilled her hand with his own. "This is going to be over too soon and I want it to last."

She leered at him and let go of his dick only to circle her hand around him to grab his ass. "I want it to last too. So show me what's next," she said eagerly.

"Ughhh what did I do to deserve this?" He lowered his hand to her clit and rubbed her with a little more force than before and it made her even more wanton.

"Absolutely nothing," she said kissing his nose, "but it's your lucky day, or mine, I don't know. Let's not question it. Do you...um...do you have protection?" she asked feeling herself blush.

"Yeah," he said in a daze, "in my wallet. Hang on." He untangled his body from hers so he could stand up and search for his pants. He was moving with a grace that no man sporting that big of a hard-on should be able to. She brought her thumb to her mouth and bit it. _This boy is made for sex._

He turned around holding the condom up in a triumph, catching her ogling him shamelessly. "Twice in one day, Mars. Careful there, your true colors are showing."

He ripped the foil packet and went to put the condom on only to be stopped by Veronica, who pushed herself up on her elbows and said, "Wait, I wanna do it."

His eyes rolled back and he practically ran to the bed. "You," he hovered above her, "are," he kissed her cheek, "going," he nuzzled her neck, "to be the death of me." He lay down beside her and gave her the condom. She pinched its top with her left hand and slowly rolled it down his shaft with her right, sticking her tongue out in concentration.

"Never thought watching a girl put on a condom could be this hot," he panted through gritted teeth.

She felt him twitching in her palm and looked at him coyly. "Well, I'm not just any girl."

"Trust me, I know you're not. Come here." He pulled her up and brought her to straddle his hips. She raised to her knees and he took his member in one hand while holding her firmly at the waist with the other.

"Follow my lead, okay? Just go slow," he said massaging her waist.

Veronica nodded and started descending, feeling the tip of his cock in her wet center. She twisted her hips enjoying the teasing on her clit. She braced herself on his chest and slowly sank into him. Logan held his breath, "You're so tight, fuck, Veronica."

She stilled trying to adjust to his girth, memorizing this new feeling of pain mixed with pleasure. She looked at him underneath hooded lashes.

"Does it feel good?" he struggled to say.

"Y-yesssss," she hissed as she completely engulfed him.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he began murmuring "So good, Veronica, so good."

She started moving a bit, allowing her body to get used to the sweet intrusion. She moved side to side, rocking her hips, and he took hold of her breasts, rolling her nipples with his fingers. "Log-ahn, I need more," she moaned, leaning into his mouth. He captured her lips with his, making them feel like they were on fire.

Finally they broke apart. She felt his need match her own as he started slowly moving her up and down his shaft. She followed his eyes travel from her bouncing breasts to her taut nipples. His hunger for her was on full display as his teeth bit down hard on his lower lip. Her eyes fluttered shut as her body trembled to the build of her orgasm. He increased the pace of their thrusts as her channel began to tighten around him.

Veronica felt like she was about to burst. He was filling her like he was made just for her; she mentally smacked herself for her sappiness, but it was true. _So this is what Lilly was making a fuss about all that time._

Suddenly he let go of her hips. While simultaneously pinching her nipple with one hand, he pressed her clit with the other. That was all that it took for her world to explode into a flash of white light.

"Fuck, Veronica, I'm cumming, fuck!"

They clung to each other as they fell on the bed, their limbs heavy and hearts still racing . They remained tangled until Logan extricated himself so he could dispose of the condom in the bathroom. Embarrassed by her nakedness, Veronica pulled the cover over her body. Logan came back, bypassed his clothes, and sat on the bed beside her.

"Is there some room for me in there?" he asked, with his crooked smile.

He seemed so boyish, nothing like the jackass she'd had to deal with for the last year. She opened up the cover and beamed at him. He snuggled close to her, bringing her head to his chest.

"What are we doing?" she asked him laughing nervously, breathing in his scent.

"No idea," he answered, kissing the top of her head.

"This feels so wrong—" she started again.

"So wrong it's right?" He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and looked down at her.

"Yeah…." she whispered and snuggled back into him.

"Veronica?" she heard him say as she was drifting away.

"Mmhmm?"

"I never stopped caring."

Hearing him say that brought a sense of calm in first time was with the last person she expected, but it was exactly how it was supposed to be- with someone who cared about her and who she cared about as well. She nuzzled into his chest and listened to his heart's steady beat, allowing it to lull her into a blissful sleep.

 _Veronica stirred, slowly waking up but keeping her eyes closed. She was content to lie in her bed breathing in the wonderful scent coming from the heated body next to her. She grinned turning around so she could bury her nose in his neck. Mmmm how is it that I never noticed how good he smelled? She felt him chuckling and she opened one eyelid to look at him._

" _Are you actually sniffing me?" he said in a sleepy voice._

 _She watched his Adam's apple, bobbing up and down and it must have been the sexiest thing she ever saw in her life. "I might be." She buried her face in his neck and gave him an open mouth kiss there._

" _Not complaining. Trust me." He laughed, kissing the top of her head. He brought one hand to her cheek, "And how are you this fine morning?"_

" _I'm good. More than good," she said smiling up to him, "How about you?"_

" _I am more than good myself." His eyes were open and shining bright which made her feel a bubbling laughter coming from her throat._

 _She leaned to kiss him when he said "Why are you wagging your tail?"_

 _Huh?_

Veronica stirred from her sleep. A persistent tapping noise outside of her bedroom woke her up. _What's that sound?_ Waking up she realized it was the sound of a tail hitting the floor _. Backup! God, the poor dog hasn't been out since yesterday afternoon. Sorry boy, I got…umm...distracted._ She was sad that her dream was interrupted but Logan was really there next to her, and that was better than a dream. _Veronica Mars, sex makes you sappy..._ Their limbs were pressed together and she could feel the heat of his skin on every part of hers. She carefully disentangled herself from him, taking only a minute to admire his naked form and stood up. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and stopped in her tracks. _Well, Logan, now I really look like Manga porn._ _I better change, even Backup shouldn't have to see me like this._

She took off the knee socks, her skirt, and then she slowly lifted the tie over her neck, lingering on the subtle bruising from Logan's kisses. _Last night was amazing. I wouldn't believe it really happened if not for the very naked boy sprawled on my bed right now. But what does this all mean? I have no idea what I want from him and I doubt he does either. I can't go back to hating him, but I can't jump into something because of one night of reminiscing and—well there's no other way to put it—humping like bunnies. He made me feel like a completely new version of Veronica. Not the shy, pink Veronica but not the take-no-prisoners Veronica either. It's like he helped me combine the two._

She ceased her thoughts to focus on putting on her yoga pants and a tank top. Just as she was about to search for her sneakers she heard the door open and close and her heart started beating fast. _Please let it be a burglar!_

"Hey boy! Are you happy to see me?" she heard her dad saying, "Veronica, honey, I'm home!"

His voice was getting closer and Veronica rushed to Logan's side shaking him awake, "Logan, Logan come on wake up!"

Finally he opened his eyes, "Hmm? Wha—"

"Dad. Coming. Bathroom. Now!"

With each word, she saw the realization in his eyes. He scrambled to get up, gathered his clothes, and ran to hide. The moment the bathroom door closed, her room door opened and an overly peppy Keith appeared. "Surprise, surprise! Who's your daddy?"

"I hate it when you say that," she said accepting his bear hug, "What are you doing home so early?"

"Your dad is THE man! Caught the guy, received a generous bonus and bought steaks. All in twenty-four hours! We're celebrating tonight!" His grin was contagious and she couldn't help sharing his enthusiasm. Although she had more pressing issues to attend to.

"Okay, okay. You're the man! But I got home super tired from a case last night and I forgot to walk Backup. I was just about to take him out. Care to join us and fill me in on the details?" She gave him a sugary smile, and prayed to God he wouldn't see through her antics.

Thankfully, he was too happy to notice her eyes darting to the bathroom door and he said "Of course, daughter of mine. Lead the way."

They took Backup to Dog Beach where they played with him for an hour. Veronica was being all Chatty Cathy to stall them from returning and give Logan plenty of time to get out of their apartment. After her fourth request to hear all the details on Keith's bust, he insisted that it was time they headed home.

"I'm going to take a quick shower," Veronica announced loudly the moment she stepped inside the front door.

"Sure, honey, pancakes will be waiting for you when you're done."

She went into her room, closing the door behind her, looking for any evidence she should put away. Apparently though, Logan had taken care of everything. She sat on the bed, grinning like a fool as she breathed in Logan's scent that still lingered in the air. Her eyes travelled to her dresser, landing on her black wig. She got up to put it away. As she picked it up, she saw a note falling to the floor. She crouched down to pick it up but didn't open it. She stored the wig in her closet first, then grabbed a couple of towels and went into her bathroom, locking the door behind her. Without any fear of being interrupted, she hastily opened the note, to find Logan's distinctive handwriting:

' _Hey Bobcat, call me when you can. I'll be (im)patiently waiting, L'_

She caught sight of herself in the mirror and her appearance startled her: Eyes twinkling, face shining bright and a beaming smile from ear to ear.

 _OH SHIT._

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **Author's note:**_

Thank you to Cheshirecatstrut, who took the time to read and give me her thoughts.

Many thanks to kmd0107, for her time, advice and awesome suggestions.  
And all my gratitude goes to my amazing beta, Emtifah, without whom I wouldn't be able to put thoughts into sentences :)


	2. The Homecoming

Logan checked his phone for what felt like the hundredth time. It had been two hours since he'd left Veronica's apartment. He figured that was enough time for her to have taken Backup to Dog Beach with her dad and make it home, but he still hadn't heard from her… _Maybe she's still with her dad and can't risk calling? That doesn't mean she couldn't have at least texted._

Frustrated by Veronica's radio silence, he threw his cell on the bed and walked into his bathroom. He cranked the hot water for a shower and steam quickly filled the room, fogging over the mirror. He dropped the towel he had wrapped around his waist, leaving him completely naked, and stepped into the shower.

Not knowing where they stood was making him jittery. He dropped his head below the water and let it massage his neck and shoulders. His showers were always hot and long; that's how he liked them. The water usually calmed him, but his mind wouldn't rest this time.

 _What if she want_ _s_ _nothing to do with_ _me_ _? What if one night of great sex and honest talk_ _isn't_ _enough to make her forget all the shit_ _I_ _'ve pulled on her?_ He put some facial cleanser in his hands and started washing his face. _Of course she hasn't been a saint either_. _Can I forgive and forget? Do I want to_ _? Well, yeah. This is Veronica we're talking about. The first friend I made after moving to Neptune. We've both done things to each other we shouldn't, but yesterday I saw the girl I used to lean on. That girl never would have planted that cupid bong if she knew what I faced at home. And let's be honest, she has played a prominent role in my spank bank ever since I first saw her in those soccer socks. Fuck last year._

He grabbed his shampoo and squeezed a dollop in his hand. He started washing his hair, vigorously massaging the suds into his scalp. He tried to empty his mind, but it wasn't working. All he could think of was her.

 _I want her. I loved fucking her; it was better than I've ever imagined. But it's not just that. I liked spending time with her again, reminded me of how much fun we used to have. She's smart and sassy as fuck._ The memory of Veronica's soft skin beneath his fingers popped in his head and left his dick painfully hard. _God, all these fantasies I've had through the years, they didn't come close to the real thing. It was amazing, like her body was made for me._

He squirted some body wash on his hands and started rubbing his chest. As his hands slid down to his abs, he began to think of all the possibilities of what he would do to her if she were in this shower with him. Suddenly, a very naked and very wet Veronica apparated in front of him, making his cock jump. His right hand descended down to his shaft and he gave it a firm squeeze. "Veronica," her name escaped his lips in a soft moan; in response she gave him a naughty smile, lips quirked to the side and eyelashes hooded her eyes in lust. Her raw sensuality gave him goosebumps. "Come here Logan," she whispered, tilting her head as she made a come-hither gesture with her finger. He stepped forward, bracing one hand on the wall, trapping her there. He cupped his balls before he took her hand in his and moved it to his dick. She started to slowly pump—her pace timid and shy, but eager as hell. Her wide blue eyes stared at him for direction, making him hard as a rock. "I want your dick in my mouth," Veronica said and Logan thrusted his hips forward. She knelt down and her wet lips surrounded his shaft, causing his heart to speed up as his orgasm neared. He pumped faster, lost in the thought of Veronica's mouth, her eyes locked on his, her hair in his fist as he guided her. In and out. In and out. Feeling the staccato of the shower on his back, he hoisted her up and pushed her against the wall, her heels digging into his ass as he thrust into her. Her breasts bounced up and down right in front of his face, tantalizing him with the promise of their taste. Without hesitating, his lips reached for a pert nipple and he begun teasing it with his tongue until he had her begging him: "Fuck me Logan! Faster! Deeper!" As her tight wet pussy clamped around him, Logan's grip tightened around his cock and he came with a loud cry, "Veronica!" His cum spread on the shower wall, dripping down quickly as the water cleaned it away. He stood still for a minute, letting his body recover from the excitement. Finally he reached down and turned off the water, and when he looked back up Veronica was gone.

Toweling off, he made his way back into his bedroom and retrieved his phone from the bed. _No messages. Still._ He threw the phone back down on the bed; he couldn't stand to stare at the blank screen.

He felt his stomach growl as he realized he needed some food. Deciding that a watched phone never rings, he pulled on a pair of sweatpants and headed downstairs to find something to eat.

He was rummaging through the refrigerator when Aaron's voice startled him from behind, "Hello, Son."

Logan turned around trying his best to act casual. "Hey, Pops."

He watched as Aaron circled around him, like a jungle cat getting ready to pounce on its prey. Logan's pulse sped up as he wondered how far his father planned on taking his intimidation game.

Circle complete and face-to-face, Aaron's eyes bored into Logan's. "I could have sworn," Aaron began innocently enough, "I saw you outside of Herringbone yesterday." He picked up an apple from the counter, opened a drawer, and pulled out a paring knife. His eyes remained fixed on Logan as he started to peel the fruit slowly. "When people keep tabs on where I'll be by eavesdropping on my phone conversations, it makes me extremely unhappy."

 _Fuck!_

Aaron trolling for a reaction was a game Logan knew all too well, and one that his father enjoyed a little too much. The problem was, like always, it was working; he wanted to talk back to him, bait him with a smartass remark about the 'lady' he saw draped around Aaron's shoulder. Logan's blood boiled at the thought of what a fool his mom looked like when Aaron pulled that kind of shit, but this time he resisted the impulse. _Don't antagonize him now. You do and you could be forced to miss school for a couple of days. No school equals no Veronica_ _. That isn't an option._

He looked at his dad with a winning smile, one reserved for interviews, teachers, and assholes he had to appease. "I'm sorry Dad, I had no idea you'd be there. I was meeting a friend at Gameland across the street. You remember Veronica?"

"Veronica? Really?" Aaron gave a dramatic pause. "I thought Veronica was a blonde?"

"Yeah, she is, but she was in a costume. She's rehearsing for a play for school and she needed, you know, some acting tips," Logan said.

Aaron licked his lips and clasped Logan on the shoulder. "Of course, you were _just_ helping out a friend, but wouldn't it be better if she got tips straight from an actual thespian?" Looking smug, he smoothed his hair down before adding, "Why don't you tell her it's okay to drop on by and ask me questions? I wouldn't mind. I'm sure she'd thank you for it." The cocky bastard took a large bite of his apple and then flashed Logan a self-satisfied smirk before quitting the room, whistling as he went.

 _Asshole._ Appetite lost, Logan went to his room and turned in for the night.

The alarm went off at 6:15 am, earlier than usual. Logan woke up immediately and rubbed his eyes. He got up and padded to the bathroom to start his morning routine: wash face, brush teeth, shave and do his hair. Pleased with the results, he went to his room to dress. He was out of the house by 7:00 am, plenty of time to hang around the parking lot and wait for Veronica.

Sixty minutes later, the bell for first period sounded and Veronica's LeBaron was still nowhere to be seen. Logan pushed himself off his car and trudged inside.

When the final bell rang, Logan found himself in the A/V room, slouched in a chair as he edited Lilly's memorial video. On screen, her mini-me smiled as she pranced around a stage singing a showtune. _I wonder what you'd say if you saw us now, Lilly._

Dick sauntered into the room and greeted his friend, "Logan, my man, what are you doing?" He sat on the edge of the desk and started fumbling with the tapes.

"Get off, Dick; give me those," Logan snapped, grabbing the tapes and neatly stacking them in their former place.

A look of confusion crossed Dick's face. He opened his mouth to protest but then stopped and shrugged. "Dude, Troy must be nuts. He just told us he's taking Veronica 'Skank' Mars to Homecoming. No hope, man, amiright?" Dick raised his hand to fist bump with Logan's.

Logan tried to contain his anger, his fists curled and his jaw tensed. He was in no mood for small talk, least of all talking about Troy and Veronica. The whole wanting Veronica, kissing Veronica, fucking Veronica, hell _liking_ Veronica, was blowing his mind enough as it was. Combine that with going through Lilly's childhood memories and contemplating what she would say if she had seen them yesterday, he couldn't deal with anything else. Logan felt his temper bubbling to the surface; before he could lose it completely he barked at Dick, "Get out. I gotta get this done."

Dick seemed genuinely surprised. "All right, all right. I'm leaving." He raised his hands in surrender.

"Yeah, bye." Logan returned to the screen not sparing a glance to his friend's retreating form.

A while later he felt someone watching him so he turned to see who it was. _O_ _f course_ _. You're nowhere to be found when I_ _want to talk to you_ _, but now when I want to be alone, here you are. That's Veronica Mars for you._

"What part of my ignoring you makes you think you're welcome?" he tried to sound indifferent.

"What are you doing?" she asked, slowly approaching him with an apprehensive expression.

"Assembling the world's most boring memorial video." He snorted and picked up the tapes. "Ballet, choir recital, debutante crap, Girl Scouts," he sighed, "memories both misty and water-colored." Logan flung the tapes back down.

"It's Lilly as a long-distance commercial," she agreed, her voice giving nothing away.

"Well, it isn't really about Lilly, is it?" Logan looked at her pointedly, "God, this would piss her off."

Veronica looked at him with a soft but guarded look. She opened her mouth to say something but Logan cut her off, "Well don't let me keep you. Your boyfriend is probably waiting for you," he said in his trademark jackass tone.

She narrowed her eyes and looked at him for a long moment. Shaking her head, she left the room mumbling, "He's not my boyfriend."

 _What's that even supposed to mean?_ _D_ _on't know_ _—_ _don't care_. _Troy can have her_. Logan dropped his head on his hands, knowing that was all a lie.

Logan was in an even more foul mood the next day at school. His emotions kept bouncing from angry to hurt and back again. One minute he decided he needed to talk to Veronica, the next minute he wanted her to evaporate.

He was once again camped out in the A/V room, editing the memorial video, when a memory came back to him.

 _Flashback_

Logan relaxed on his bed with his back against the wall and Veronica sat cross-legged on the floor, finishing a pint of Ben & Jerry's. She claimed that she had brought it over to cheer him up, but he had no illusions who it was really for. He had eaten a few spoonfuls before handing it back to her; now she was licking her spoon clean and looking up at him innocently with an empty container in hand. He couldn't help but laugh at her.

"What? What's so funny?" she asked.

He was distracted by the smudge of chocolate on the corner of her mouth. "You," he replied.

"Me? Why?" she looked at him quizzically.

It always amazed him how this girl was living in the shadow of Lilly Kane. _She should be a_ _q_ _ueen with her own army._ "Because," he shrugged, a smile tugging at his lips, "you're here, bringing me ice cream to make me feel better—even if you ate it all yourself."

She blushed and looked at the pint. For a moment she had the decency to look ashamed, but then she stuck the spoon in her mouth and sucked. Watching her do that made his shorts feel uncomfortably tight so he averted his gaze from her mouth.

"Well mission accomplished, Ronnie. I no longer want to kill myself." He saluted her with two fingers.

She looked up at him as she put the spoon down and pushed the pint away. "Logan," her voice stern and her eyes sharp, "that's no joke. You know you're better than that."

 _How does she do that_? _Go from extremely naive to extremely perceptive in ten seconds flat, and what's that chocolate still doing on her lips_?

"Yes, Mom," he mocked her, her concern making him uncomfortable.

"Hey, look at me."

"I can't," he said turning his face away from her.

"Why not?"

He heard the confusion in her voice and smiled. He enjoyed messing with her a little too much. He turned to face her, "You have some chocolate right there!" He pointed to the corner of her mouth.

"What?" She blushed a bright red and stuck out her tongue to lick her lips. Logan's eyes followed it as it made its way around her mouth and swiped at the leftover ice cream.

"Enough! You got it!" He shouted as he reached for a pillow and placed it over his lap. Between watching this and her spoon-sucking, Logan was sure his balls had turned a nice shade of indigo. It was pure torture.

She stopped and stood up to join him on his bed. She sat right in front of him, forcing him to hold her gaze. He was mesmerized by the determination he saw in her steel blue eyes.

"You're thoughtful, you're loving—" Veronica started, but then stopped to laugh as he pressed his hands together under his chin and batted his eyelashes. When she calmed down she finished, "—you're also funny and incredibly smart, not that you like people to know that. You're am—," she cleared her throat. "You're the boyfriend every girl dreams of."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say that it sounds like you want me to be your boyfriend," he said, teasing her.

Veronica managed to blush and roll her eyes at the same time. "Keep your flirty comebacks for the Caitlin Fords—I don't get distracted that easily, " she chastised him. He bowed his head and gave her a shy smile. "Look, I know that you love Lilly," she continued, "and in her own way she loves you too. She's just not ready for your kind of love—that absolutely-can't-live-without-you feeling."

Logan rolled his eyes, "Or she just wants to fuck—"

Veronica looked at him sternly, cutting him off, "You know our Lilly. She has to sample all the ice cream flavors before she can make a decision, and even then she always picks more than one."

"Are you seriously comparing me to a scoop of Chunky Monkey?"

"You're more like One Sweet Whirled, but that's not the point. Didn't you fall in love with Lilly for her carefree and restless spirit to begin with? You have to let her go and live life to the fullest until she's ready to settle down," she continued. "Just be patient. One day she'll come back for good and you'll see that she appreciates you and everything you have to offer. Mark my words, you guys are going to grow old together; you'll get married and have lots and lots of babies and I'll be Auntie Veronica." Logan's eyes widened at the mention of babies and Veronica began to laugh wholeheartedly.

His panic dissolved into a chuckle. "You bet you will be."

"Yeah?" she asked, taking his hand in hers.

Despite his heartache over Lilly, his mind suddenly wondered what it would be like to hold hands with Veronica while walking through the hallways at school. He pushed that thought away, and replied, "Yeah." After giving her hand a quick squeeze her let it go. "Now can we get over my break-up like men and play some Madden?"

"Sure," she smiled, "but only if I get Tom Brady. He's so dreamy."

 _End Flashback_

Logan was brought back by the sound of Lilly as a seven year old singing the national anthem. He paused the video when he heard the tell-tale rhythm of Veronica's booted footsteps.

"How's it going?"

Logan turned around upon hearing her question. _With what exactly? The video? With me? With us?_ "It's very _Wonder Years_. Celeste will love it." He chose the safest subject.

"So…" Veronica sat next to him. His pulse quickened and for a moment he thought she would lean closer, but she continued, "I was going through some of my stuff and I found this." She pulled out a small mini-cassette and set it on the desk. On it was written: 'Fun With Lilly'

"What is it?" he asked when he found his voice.

"It's not a violin recital," she answered with a smirk.

Logan looked at it and then at her. "Look, about—" he was about to say the other night but Veronica cut him off.

"It's no big deal. I'd be on edge too if I had to edit this video. Hopefully, this tape will help."

 _So_ _we're completely ignoring the elephant in the room._

He couldn't deal with her continuing to act like nothing happened. **"** I've got a lot of work to do before the memorial."

"Yeah. No, me too," she sighed and then bit her lower lip.

Logan had never wanted to be a lower lip so badly. He resisted the urge to crash his mouth to hers and just nodded.

"I guess I'll see you later," Veronica said and then stood up and left.

Against his better judgement, Logan decided to go to the Homecoming dance. After arriving he'd gotten a cup of fruit punch and found a dark corner of the gym to hide him tipping the contents of his flask into his cup. He needed some liquid courage if he was going to be able to stomach seeing Veronica dancing and exchanging googly eyes with 'boy toy' Troy. Sipping his spiked drink, he watched as couple upon couple took to the dance floor, slowly swaying to "Let Me Love You" by Mario. _They're all a bunch of idiots._

He downed his drink and headed back to the punch table to pour another one when he saw that new guy who was always hanging around Veronica enter the gym with his date. Suspecting that they were probably double dating with Veronica and Troy, he stopped mid-step and braced himself to see the happy couple. The knot in his stomach unclenched when he saw Veronica entering alone.

She looked hot as hell in a deep red, strapless dress that hugged her curves perfectly. Sexy scenarios flashed through his mind: him exposing her back inch-by-inch as he pulled down the zipper of her dress; her stripping slowly for his pleasure; and last but not least, him tearing that dress off and fucking her senseless. Blood surged to his cock so he forced his eyes to safer territory, her face; but _oh no,_ luck was not on his side tonight. Her hair was wet—like fucking Neve Campbell on Wild Things _—_ and her makeup was slightly smeared around her eyes, giving her a smoky, come-hither look. _What's up with that?_ _I_ _didn't think she could get any hotter_ _than an anime_ _-_ _schoolgirl,_ _but there you go._

He wondered where Troy was. Maybe they'd agree to meet here or maybe he was just parking the car. The one thing Logan knew was that if he was the one dating someone so hot, he wouldn't be dumb enough to let her walk into a dance alone. No, he would arrive arm-in-arm with her and lead her directly to the dance floor where, for everyone to see, he would slide his hands around her hips, aligning their bodies to minimize the space between them, and then sway to the music. He licked his lips as he imagined his hands circling her slim waist, feeling his pants tightening.

Logan's eyes trailed her as she walked over to the punch table, poured herself a drink, and saluted her friends from afar. She then glided to the dance floor alone, swaying her hips in an I-don't-care-who's-watching-me way. His hard-on was not going to subside if she kept doing that. As if she could read his mind, Veronica turned her head in his direction, stopping his brain from any coherent thought.

Their eyes met and she raised an eyebrow issuing a clear challenge, but challenging him to what exactly? He just stood there, his mouth hanging ajar and unable to breathe in a steady rhythm. He turned around and looked for a refuge. He needed a moment alone without Veronica Mars looking at him—or him looking at her—just a moment to clear her from his mind.

 _Shit_ _,_ _I'm not going to find a place in her_ _e._ His only option was to leave the gym. He headed toward the closest set of doors and pushed them open, not caring where they led.

He walked aimlessly down the hall trying every door knob, but they were all locked. Finally one toward the end of the hall opened and he stepped into a dark room. _Okay. You're alone now. Breathe._ He tried to feel for the light switch next to the door but he found none so he waited a few moments for his eyes to get used to the dark. Finally, three rows of chairs arranged in an arc around a baby grand emerged from the shadows _. Ah, the choir room._

"Time to get drrrrrunk," he announced to the empty room as he plopped himself down on the piano bench and began to unscrew the top of his flask.

"Care to share that?" Veronica's voice sounded right behind him. _Fuck is she a cat or something?_

"You need to stop sneaking up on people," he said without turning to look at her. "Also learn to take a hint when you're not welcome." He raised his flask in the air to salute the piano and then moved to take a sip.

She switched on the lamp on top of the piano. "And you," she grabbed his wrist stopping him, "need to learn how to be polite." She turned him towards her. "I shared _my_ special tequila with you. Time to reciprocate, or did you skip that lesson in kindergarden?" She lifted her left eyebrow and extended her hand for the flask.

"Which one?" he said, handing it over to her. "Being polite or sharing?" He liked this back-and-forth, it felt effortless and invigorating. He could keep at it all night if only her fingers didn't linger too long brushing his skin.

"Both." Silence fell as she stared at the bottle. Suddenly she raised it and lifted her eyes to look at him. "Never have I ever gone skinny dipping."

Logan looked at her, narrowing his eyes. _Are we playing never have I ever now? Are we back to that?_ Deciding to play along he slowly said, "Skinny dipping—going for originali..." his voice trailed off as he watched her raise the flask to her lips. She took a sip, eyeing him the whole time, then relinquished the flask to him. "Really? When?" he said, his voice cracking. He accepted the flask and took a long drink.

"Before I came here." She combed her fingers through her wet hair. "Your turn."

"My turn?" he asked dazed, his mind too busy imagining her naked at the beach.

"Yeah, your turn. Better make it a good one," she said lifting her eyebrow and putting a hand on her hip.

Logan focused on her dress. It was so hot, screaming for someone to take it off. _Someone like me_. But then he remembered she wore it for Troy. "Oh yeah. Right. I've got nothing. You should find your boyfriend—who is not your boyfriend—whatever that means. I'm sure he'd love to play drinking games with you." His mouth kept on going even as he tried with all his might to shut it up. _You're being a jackass. She's here, with you. Doesn't that count for something?_

"Stop it."

"What? Troy's not doing it for you anymore?" _Shut up!_

"Logan—"

"Oh, I know. Never Have I Ever been a heartless bitch. There. Drink it all." He pressed the flask in her hand and she let it drop. The smell of whiskey permeated the room as it spilled out and soaked into the carpet. She glared at him shaking her head.

"See? This is exactly why..." She started walking backwards, away from him.

"What? Exactly what?" He _needed_ to know what she meant.

"It doesn't matter. I'm gonna go." She turned and he ran after her.

"Veronica. Stop. Tell me. Exactly why…" he pleaded as she reached the door.

"What's the point, Logan?" she said sounding disappointed as she reached for the door knob. Suddenly she stopped. "This is what I was afraid of. That after what happened you'd treat me like this again and I just don't know how to handle it anymore!" She turned to face him and the instant he saw her—hurt expression on her face, arms wrapped tight around her middle—he regretted everything he'd said.

"I'm sorry, okay? I…I'm just jealous." Her stance relaxed and her eyes warmed with his words. "You remember how I get when I get jealous, I go into jackass mode. I know it's not an excuse…" he mumbled and then saw the corner of Veronica's mouth turn upwards. _What did I say?_

"You're jealous?" she asked, breaking into a grin.

"Great. Now you're laughing at me." _Smooth, man._

"I'm not laughing at you," she said smiling before repeating, "You're jealous."

"Yeah, look, I'm not saying that…Shit. You can date whoever you want, I'm not…" Sweat gathering along his hairline as his voice faded. _What am I trying to say exactly?_

"You're jealous of Troy," she declared like it was a revelation, a piece missing from the puzzle. And then she narrowed her eyes and shoved him, hard, on the chest.

"Hey," he exclaimed rubbing the spot, "what was that for?"

"You're such an ass! Here I was thinking you wanted to act like nothing happened, reverting to your old ways, I was so afraid that you—"

"Wait a minute. _I_ was the one waiting for you to call or text, even a fucking flare would have sufficed; you were the one acting like nothing happened, agreeing to come to the dance with Troy," he spat his name.

"That was before what happened between us, you idiot!" she yelled back. She took a deep breath and when she continued, her voice was much calmer, "I had already accepted his invitation before I saw you at Gameland. That's why I didn't call or text, I needed to break it off with Troy first. I am not the type of girl who wants to juggle two guys at the same time, Logan. You should know that. I told Troy I couldn't come to the dance or date him anymore because—"

"You did? Really? When?"

"Thursday morning, when I saw him at school," she said in a low voice.

"Really?" He couldn't hold back the smile that formed on his lips.

"Yes, really. I just didn't know what all of this," she gestured between them, "even meant. This is crazy, you know? And with all the hype surrounding Lilly's memorial and Homecoming, Lilly has been on my mind all the time. I wanted to make sure I didn't feel like I was betraying her on top of everything else. I just needed some time to collect my thoughts, Logan."

"I'm sorry, I—" He tried to take her hand in his but she pushed him away.

"No. That's not fair. You can't just treat me like that, then apologize and expect that everything's hunky dory."

"Veronica." He closed the space between them.

"No, don't do that either. This is not a repeat performance. I won't be silenced with a kiss."

"Okay. Then we won't kiss. I just..." He gently brushed her hair from her eyes and trailed his hand down the side of her face until it rested on her cheek. "I just want to say I'm sorry. I really am. But this is new for me too. Confusing as hell! But kinda great, you know?" She gave him a small nod, holding his gaze. "Let's just call this a misunderstanding and try to—I don't know—try to figure this out together?" He kept his hand on her cheek and searched her eyes for an answer.

She put her hands on his chest. _C_ _rap she's going to push me away_ _._ He braced for the shove, but she grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him down. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed the corner of his mouth, barely brushing his felt electricity course through him from head to toe, through every cell of his body.

She took a step back and he immediately felt the loss of her warmth. Without warning, she reached behind her and unzipped her dress. She slowly shimmied it down her body, revealing her creamy skin inch by inch. Logan's mouth dropped open when he realized that she had gone braless. Veronica let the dress drop to the floor when it reached her hips and she stood confidently in front of him in nothing but a red thong, her nipples hard and her cheeks flushed. He snapped out of his daze and moved to unbutton his shirt when her voice stopped him.

"Wait. Turnabout is fairplay. I let you undress me last time, now it's my turn." She licked her lips as she stepped forward, making him feel like he was the dessert that she was hungry for. He stepped out of his shoes and then remained still while she undressed him, moving only to help her. His eyes stayed glued on her as she began to unbutton his shirt, his breath coming shorter with each button she freed. When she was finished, she placed her hands on his shoulders, and he opened his arms to help her shrug it off. Her hands trailed down his stomach, caressing the soft hair she found there. She finally reached the waistband of his pants and fumbled to undo its button. She ran a hand down the front of his trousers, teasing his emerging hard-on with a gentle squeeze, before returning to the top of the zipper and pulling it down. She grabbed a hold of the side of each leg and then pushed them down. He stepped out of them to assist her, and kicked them to the side.

When she got to his now tented boxers, she pulled them with her as she lowered down to kneel in front of him. Logan's eyes rolled back in his head and his heart sped as he looked down at her studying his cock, her eyebrows bunched together and the tip of her tongue sticking out the left corner of her mouth. She took his dick in her hand and experimentally licked its head. The moment her tongue touched his swollen skin his cock responded by twitching and her eyes grew wide.

He must have been holding his breath because she placed one hand on his stomach and raised her eyes. "Breathe, Logan," she assured him, the smirk on her lips telling him that she enjoyed throwing his words back at him. This time she was completely in control of him.

The hand on his stomach started descending, teasingly slow, to join her other hand around his cock. She pumped two times, exactly the way it drove him crazy before. _Quick learner._ She let go and put her hands on his thighs and licked a long line from the base of his shaft to the head and then took as much as she could in her mouth.A moan escaped Logan's lips and he felt her smile around his dick. The vibration of her low chuckle felt so good that he gasped, "Fuck, Veronica!"

Everything she was doing, both intentional and unintentional, was driving him decided he needed to take over, otherwise he would embarrass himself really quickly. He pressed on her shoulders lightly and simply told her, "My turn."

"But I was just getting started." The pout on her lips made him pick her up and kiss her hard. He sucked her full lower lip and she nipped at him playfully.

Without breaking the kiss, he hoisted her up, her legs wrapped around his waist, and he pressed her against the door. He finally let go of her lips and trailed his tongue down her neck stopping right above her pulse point. He began to suck hard as he smugly imagined the hickey he was going to leave there.

She laughed, angling her neck to give him more space to work with and said, "You're such a boy, not that I'm complaining."

He silently laughed without breaking contact, causing her breasts to create delicious friction with his rising and falling chest. Finally, certain he had left a mark, he tore his lips away to inspect his handiwork.

"Satisfied?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hardly. I haven't even gotten to the foreplay," he said burying his face in her chest and nuzzling between her breasts. Her breath caught when he began to trace a path with the tip of his tongue down her right breast. He teased her by circling the border of her nipple and then blowing across it, causing it to harden even further. When she started squirming and trying to pull his head where she needed him, he took pity on her and sucked on her sensitive right peak. She exhaled a breath of relief that was short lived when he brought his hand up and pinched her left nipple.

"Ah! Logan! Please!" She braced his shoulders with both hands, pulling him to her with strength he didn't know she had, as she started to rotate her hips.

He lowered his hand and stroked her through her soaking wet thong. The fact that she was so turned on when he had barely even touched her made him crazy with want. He pushed his pelvis against her thigh, his hard-on desperate for friction. She whimpered at the contact and brought her hand down to try to take off her remaining piece of clothing. He pushed her fingers away and kissed his way up her neck and whispered in her ear, "Leave it on. I want to fuck you just like this."

She shuddered; he couldn't tell whether it was from his words, his voice in her ear, or both, but he was delighted. He took her lips again, kissing her with all he had, and pushed her panties aside to press on her clit. He felt the tiny nub throbbing as he started circling it and pressing it in a perfected rotation.

"Logan," she gasped, "more!"

He hooked his finger in her opening, testing her wetness, and it slid right into her sheath.

"Yesssss," she moaned.

He easily inserted a second finger and began to fuck her with his hand. His cock strained against her thigh, wanting to join in. When he inserted a third finger she freed one of those unique growling sounds he was starting to crave. He found her G-spot and pressed hard on it, making her open her eyes wide and look at him with a mixture of surprise, satisfaction, and desperation he'd never seen before. He was pumping her fast at this point, his hand completely wet, and he could feel she was close to release.

"Shit, that's locked too," a male voice drifted through the door.

Logan froze. Veronica shifted against his hand, trying to get him to resume, apparently unaware of their company. He glanced out the small window in the right side of the door and could see two shadows come down the hall.

"What about this one down here?" A female giggle joined in.

"Come on, babe, why not right here? There's no one around to notice." There was the sound of lockers rattling as if someone was testing them for solidness. Veronica finally stilled her movements at this sound.

"I don't think so, perv. I told you to find me somewhere private."

 _Shit, that's Carrie Bishop._ The biggest mouth in Neptune High was about to catch them _in flagrante._ The look of horror on Veronica's face let him know she was thinking the same thing. Acting quickly and without removing his fingers from inside her, Logan let go of her hip and locked the door. Quietly as possible, he spun them one rotation to the left, hoping that would put them in the window's blindspot. A second later, the doorknob jiggled up and down as Carrie's suitor tested it. They both held their breath and Logan made a silent prayer that the lock wasn't broken.

"Screw this. Let's go to the teacher's lounge. I know where Miss Johnson keeps the spare key. There's a couch in there anyways."

"I guess it's better that than nothing," Carrie's voice faded as two pairs of footsteps echoed down the corridor.

Veronica looked up at Logan and let out a sigh of relief. "My knight in shining armor, protecting my outstanding character," she whispered. As she began to move her hips again she added, "Even though I'm beginning to earn my repuhhh..."

Deciding he'd given Veronica enough time to warm back up, Logan pushed his fingers further in. Upon hearing her reaction, he picked up his previous hard and fast pace. Her head thrashed against the door, and she pushed her hips into his hand. With one final hook on her G-spot she came with a loud growl.

"That's my Bobcat," he said against her mouth before he kissed her, his fingers moving leisurely inside her, slowly bringing her down from her high.

"Wow! Just wow! I know you don't need any more ego stroking, but I gotta give it to you, Echolls. That was just…" her voice trailed.

"Wow?" he asked bobbing his eyebrows.

"Shut up." She laughed.

He let her down and took her hand guiding her toward the piano.

"First manga porn cosplay, and now making you cum against a door. We're putting a dent in my bucket list. I wonder how many other things we can cross off if we keep doing this." She stilled, her hand in his, and he turned around to face her. "What?"

She let go of his hand and pulled down her underwear. "Nothing," she replied, bending over to pick up her thong. When she stood back up she tossed it to him.

He easily caught it in the air and then focused on her come hither smile. She gave a small wiggle of her hips, drawing his attention to her glistening sex. He dropped the thong so he could grab her hand and pull her to him, kissing her and letting his hands roam all over her body. She stood on tiptoes making it easier for him to devour her mouth. His skin craved to connect with every inch of her skin; he _had_ to get her closer. It felt as though he needed her to guide him home. Like she WAS his home.

She hooked one leg around his waist and started rubbing her center on his dick, her pebbled nipples tickling his chest. He grabbed her ass and ground against her once before lifting her up and placing her on top of the piano. She was spread out before him: pupils dilated, lips swollen from his kisses, breasts heaving with shallow breaths, and her legs extended on either side of him. One hand palmed her breast, and one descended between her legs to lightly pinch her clit.

"Oh god, please, Logan!" she screamed.

He couldn't resist tasting her, so he bent his head and lapped at her beautiful pussy, his tongue diving into her wetness. She began chanting his name, growling and mewling, and he knew she was close to another orgasm. He couldn't wait any longer, so he stopped, and pulled her hips to the edge of the piano. She lifted her legs up onto his shoulders, her eagerness almost making him cum.

Placing the tip of his cock on her opening, he drew two long breaths, trying to calm his senses. Veronica lifted herself onto her elbows, and looked at him questioningly.

"I'm trying not to cum on your leg so don't look at me like that," he pleaded with her, sweat dripping from his hairline; he felt the little droplets making a path toward his neck. Looking down, he realized that he wasn't wearing a condom and he frantically tried to remember if he had any more condoms in his wallet.

Veronica sat up and stroked his cheek, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I don't think"—he drew a frustrated breath—"I don't think I have a condom." He took one step back and closed his eyes, willing himself to calm down.

"Then it's a good thing I do."

His eyes popped open and he looked at her lifting his eyebrows. "Seriously? You do?"

"Yes, yes I do," she giggled. "It's in my clutch, somewhere on the floor, I think I dropped it close to the door."

Logan started looking for her clutch, his frustration growing by the minute.

"Look under my dress," she said in a playful voice.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" He asked when he found it.

"Immensely." She grinned.

"I'm gonna wipe that smirk off your face very soon, Mars. It's going to be 'oooh Logan' and 'yes Logan.' Then you'll regret making fun of my game." He ripped the foil packet and quickly rolled on the condom.

"Oh you got game?" she asked batting her eyelashes at him.

He held her gaze and stalked toward her, her eyes growing serious as she licked her bottom lip. He caressed her clit with the tip of his cock, making her release a contented sigh. Even though he wanted to drag this out to make her crazy, his own need took over, and with one short thrust, he entered her halfway. He watched her face and tried to hold on to this mental picture. Eyes wide, eyebrows raised from ecstasy, lips forming a perfect "oh". He pushed further into her, trying to go slow, but she hooked her feet and thrust her hips, sheathing him all the way.

Logan felt her tight pussy gripping him and took a moment to just enjoy the feeling before he started moving again. "So good. So so good, you have no idea. No idea," he mumbled almost incoherently. He leaned his body over hers, taking one nipple in his mouth and sucking. The angle must have been intense, because Veronica hugged him to her and started screaming "Oh my god, oh my god," over and over again. On a deep thrust he felt his dick bump her cervix pushing her over the edge.

"Ahhhhhhh," Veronica cried out letting go of him and falling back on the piano, trembling through her orgasm. Her pussy pulsed hard around him and the sensation was more amazing than anything he'd experienced before. _I want to stay buried in her forever_ , Logan thought as his orgasm took over.

Logan let his head rest on her abs, her breaths the only thing he could hear. He knew he had to move though, so he gently pulled out to take care of the condom. He returned to find Veronica sitting up, a lazy smile gracing her lips and her hair tousled, some strands still damp from her dive in the ocean.

"Definitely red satin." She looked up for a moment and then looked around the room.

"What are you looking for?" he asked her.

"Your flask. I need to make a toast," she replied, her eyes twinkling playfully. He couldn't resist her like this so he began searching for the alcohol. He would go out and find her some if needed. _Always whipped,_ a voice inside his head told him, sounding a lot like Dick's. _Oh well, I don't mind._

He found the flask under his boxers and brought it back to her. She had gotten redressed while he searched, but a red scrap of fabric on the floor told him she was sans underwear. _Nice._

He handed her the flask and she raised it in the air. "To nights like this," she toasted, "overwhelming, but oh so satisfying!" She took a sip and then handed it back to Logan.

He laughed and accepted the drink, taking a long swig. "Here, come sit with me," he said, sitting down in front of the piano. She started to take the spot next to him, but he pulled her between his legs and rested his head on the top of hers after planting a kiss there.

"Logan Echolls, I have years of evidence that prove you're a cuddler." She turned to face him.

He kissed her forehead. "Guilty as charged," he said, not feeling even a little bit self-conscious.

Veronica rested her head on his chest and sighed contently.

 _I could get used to this._ Logan was about to close his eyes and enjoy this moment of serenity when movement caught his attention. He focused on the classroom window across from where they were sitting and saw a head pressed up against the window.

"Shit!" Logan scrambled to get up and grabbed Veronica's underwear.

"Put these on, we have an audience." He shielded her body with his own and nodded in the direction of the window.

As Veronica accepted her garment and put it on he glanced back at the window but the figure was gone.

"Who was it? Carrie?" Veronica said standing up.

Logan gathered his clothes and started getting dressed. "I don't know I couldn't see, I think it was a guy though."

"We better get out of here." Veronica took hold of her clutch and stood behind the door waiting for him.

He quickly followed her as she exited the room.

Veronica walked fast through the parking lot, Logan saw her car and realized they were walking towards it. "Are you leaving?" he asked her, worried that she was walking away from him.

" _We_ ," she gestured between them, "are leaving. Let's blow this popsicle stand. I did what I came here to do and then some." Veronica grinned at him.

Logan waggled his eyebrows, relieved that she wanted him to go with her. She started laughing and he couldn't help but join in, all the tension from those past few days released.

Pretty soon their giggles became hysterical and they were both holding their stomach. Veronica gave one last snort and bumped his shoulder with hers.

"Come on, sugar—" She winked at him "—let's get in my car," she said unlocking the door.

"You know, Mars? I'm the one with the sweet set of wheels, why don't we take my car?" He drew his keys from his pocket and jiggled them in front of her.

"The yellow banana you call a car? I would never!" She re-locked her car contradicting her words.

He extended his elbow and she slipped her arm in his.

"Oh but I bet you're going to loooove its roomy backseat," he said as he guided her away.

"Oh you sweet talker, you." Veronica hip-checked Logan making him stumble, pulling her along with him.

Logan found himself chuckling as he opened the passenger's door to let Veronica in. She thanked him and climbed into the seat; he closed the door and went around to the driver's side. He paused for a moment, watching her snort with laughter. _I want to be the reason she smiles._ He caught sight of himself on the window and he smiled. _Logan Echolls, you're in serious trouble with this one._

Logan was driving by the beach stealing glances at Veronica. By the third time he quickly averted his eyes—trying to act like he wasn't looking at her—she swatted his shoulder.

"What are you doing, you big goofball?" she asked him, giggling.

"Ouch! Man, you're feisty! I'm driving over here! Do you want to get us killed?" He mock chastised her, moving his shoulder up and down as if he was injured.

"God, you're such a baby!" Veronica patted him on the back. "So where are we going?"

"I was thinking maybe Dog Beach?" He stopped at a red light and turned to look at her.

Veronica instantly blushed and Logan had to find out what was that about.

"Where did your mind just go? Why are you blushing?" Logan was searching her eyes, smirking.

"None of your beeswax." She turned to look out the open window.

"Are you going to answer me at least?" he asked her, smiling from ear to ear.

"Yes, let's go to Dog Beach," she answered, leaning her head back against the headrest.

Logan stepped on the gas and inhaled the warm California breeze.


	3. Inside The Bubble

INSIDE THE BUBBLE

VERONICA

Veronica tossed and turned in her bed, trying very hard to get some sleep. It should be an easy enough task. Lie down, close your eyes and sleep. Right? Apparently not when your mind keeps wandering to a certain boy who-shall-not-be-named, and his magic hands, his electric touch and ohhh...that tongue...God Veronica! Get a grip!

After they left the dance they'd talked. Really talked, with actual words coming from their mouths, no touching involved. Well, technically, they were touching since their hands were intertwined, but no funny business. He said he wanted to explore what they could become. She made some sarcastic joke, but Logan's serious look sobered her up and she agreed; whatever it meant, she wanted to keep doing it.

And wasn't she the one who said they should take things slow? Yes, it was definitely her; he laughed and looked at her with his pretty boy face, and asked why she wanted to keep them a secret. Why, Veronica? It's not like there is anyone in Neptune whose opinion you really care about. But she couldn't explore this, whatever this was, under the watchful eyes of Neptune's Morons. Lilly was hanging over her shoulder as it was. Let's not add any more people in this.

Accepting there would be very little—if any—sleep tonight, she turned on her side and stared at the wall. She blew a puff of air and switched on her table lamp. She grabbed her phone from her bedside table and stared at it for several minutes. Why hasn't he texted? She was the one that told him 'oh don't go all soft on me, now!' when he said he was going to text her before bed. She admitted to herself she was a little—if not a lot—disappointed that he hadn't. You and your big mouth; trying to act tough all the time. It's okay to drop the 'tude—or the act?—from time to time. So what's it gonna be, Veronica? Are you going to text him? God, I am a girl.

She flipped her phone open but quickly shut it. Blowing a puff of air she flipped it open again and scrolled through her address book, stopping at Logan's name.

She started composing a text, suddenly unable to form a sentence. Just as she was ready to type 'Hey' for the fifth time, her phone vibrated and a text popped on the screen:

LOGAN: Okay, Mars, you win. I AM the soft one. I've tried to play it cool but screw it. Goodnight, Veronica

She beamed at her phone, catching her reflection on the screen, not even caring what she looked like.

VERONICA: Gee Echolls, and here I thought you had game.

She quickly typed and hit send. A second later her phone buzzed with the reply.

LOGAN: So you think I don't have game?

VERONICA: It's being decided...

She hit send again and then immediately started typing again.

VERONICA: I'm glad you texted though...Guess a part of me is more girly than I thought.

LOGAN: I like all your girly parts.

VERONICA: Go to sleep.

LOGAN: So bossy.

VERONICA: You know it.

LOGAN: Yes ma'am. Sweet dreams.

VERONICA: Goodnight Logan.

She placed her phone by her bed and snuggled into her pillow. A hint of a smile remained on her lips as she settled to sleep.

* * *

LOGAN

The alarm went off causing Logan to groan in his sleep. He mumbled something incoherent and fumbled to turn it off; his eyes still closed. Burrowing his nose in his pillow he was engulfed in Veronica's scent. He smiled as he inhaled deeper. His right hand came up to rub his eyes as his left descended on his obligatory morning hard on, giving it a short tug as he stretched his legs.

Last night has been amazing. No sex, but he didn't even think about it. They talked, they joked; a hot thirty-minutes-or-something make out session left him with her taste in his mouth and her scent all over his clothes. It was good. More than good. Logan never had this. Lazy makeouts with no end game, silly conversations with no ripping each others clothes at the end. Veronica made him feel lighter; a teenage boy he never got to be in any aspect of his life. For the first time since forever he allowed himself to think that maybe things would start going his way from now on. Maybe he wasn't destined to be jerked around by everyone around him. There was a girl who could focus only on him.

He got off the bed, anxious to get his day started. Right when he was leaving, earlier than usual,

Logan was about to grab his car keys to head to school when his phone started ringing.

"Good morning, gorgeous," he smiled into the phone.

"Logan!" Veronica's voice sounded exasperated.

"What?"

"Really? Sending me a latte delivery? Seriously?"

"What? You said we shouldn't be seen together, I couldn't bring you one so I sent it."

"How do you do that? Infuriate me and make me smile at the same time?"

"One of my many charms."

"Well, quit being stupid. No more latte deliveries."

"Alright, alright. I got it. No more latte deliveries."

He hung up the phone and grabbed his keys whistling all the way to his car.

* * *

VERONICA

Veronica parked outside Wallace's house and picked up her latte. He'd asked her to give him a ride to school this morning because Alicia had an errand to run. She honked twice and took a sip, enjoying the sweet taste. Logan was so thoughtful, sending over her perfect proportioned latte to her house. She gave him a hard time about it, but she was secretly thrilled. She used to be a girl who wished for that kind of stuff way back when. Lilly laughed at her hopeless romantic notions, but she didn't care. She was this happy go lucky kid, so ready to experience the world— that is until it all came crashing down.

But this thing with Logan now, she felt off kilter. All the hard edges she worked so hard to sharpen, were beginning to soften. She would never go back to how she used to be, she knew that much. But was it possible for her to be … happy?

The passenger door being opened pulled her out of her thoughts. She smiled at Wallace as he took a seat.

* * *

VERONICA

Second period was finally over, where Veronica had the misfortune of being paired up with Shelly Pomroy; damn Madison Sinclair-

—Shelly's usual partner— staying home sick. Veronica let out a breath of relief as she made her way to her locker. She had only taken two steps before she felt herself being dragged backwards and then she heard a door click shut. Just as she was about to scream she recognized her assailant. "What the hell, Logan?" she wiggled out of his grasp.

"How did you know it was me?" She heard his voice in the dark, but didn't need the affirmation. She could smell him, and it was embarrassing really, how much his scent had become a turn on. His after-shave was filling her nostrils, and she tried hard to remain angry at him. Almost succeeding.

Her eyes adjusted to the dark, and she could see him smirking. His face was inches away from hers. He had her pressed against the door and she felt his hand behind her back, turning the lock.

"What do you think you're doing?" She tried for stern but it came out breathless. So not helping.

"You know Ι just realized I really like annoying you."

She felt his hands caressing her thighs trailing up to her waist. Her breath caught in her throat and she shouldn't give him that much power really, but what could she do when he was working his magic on her? He nuzzled her nose and licked a line between her lips, urging her to open her mouth. She eagerly kissed him back, circling her hands around his neck.

"You're so short. Doing it in a janitor's closet has its disadvantages but it's still on my bucket list." He abandoned her mouth and kissed a path to her ear, sucking on the skin below it.

She trembled, and felt her legs shaking.

"I should be appalled; honestly Logan, a janitor's closet?" She arched her neck, silently demanding attention on her pulse point.

Logan, already so in tune with her body, lowered his mouth to her neck and sucked hard, causing a moan to escape her lips.

"Come on, you gotta admit it's hot. It was between here or the girl's bathroom, but since the bell hasn't rung yet, I thought we'd keep things more private. Plus I'm not much of a sharer."

His hands were roaming all over her body making it impossible to form a coherent sentence. "A sh—sharer?"

"I don't want to share the vision of you, naked"—he pulled up her tee shirt and tickled her stomach—"or moaning—" he let his fingers tickle her rib cage— "or cumming, with anyone else. This gets to be mine." He thrusted his hips toward her center.

"I'm forgetting why I was supposed to be angry at you." Her breath was coming in a staccato rhythm.

"Good, that was the point."

He unbuttoned her jeans and pulled the zipper down, allowing his hand to caress her curls on top of her silk underwear. She pulled his head down and kissed him hungrily, nipping at his bottom lip. He stretched her underwear to the side and spread her wetness around.

"I will never get tired of finding you so wet for me. I get instantly hard just thinking about it." He pulled her hand and placed it on his crotch.

She was so eager to touch him, so she hastily fumbled with his jeans button, only to fail miserably as he pressed on her clit in just the right way. He kept his hand on her pussy while the other came to help her with his jeans. He opened the button easily and she caught a glimpse of his smug face, and why did that made me even wetter?

He let go of her to frantically pull down his jeans, along with his boxers, as she undressed hurriedly too. He came closer and she felt his dick hard and throbbing, on her thigh. She took him in her hand, tugging softly, before she grabbed his ass with her free hand pulling him flush against her. She rubbed her pussy on his hand, his fingers still working her clit.

She saw him bring a hand to his mouth, ripping a foil packet with his teeth; and he must be a magician really, because when did he take it out of his pocket? She didn't care though, the only thing she cared about was having him inside her as soon as possible.

She sighed in disappointment when he pulled his hand from her center to roll on the condom. When he was done he grabbed her ass and hoisted her up against the door. He nudged her opening with his dick once, and entered her inch by inch.

They both growled loudly, and she really hoped nobody heard them, but she couldn't spare another moment thinking about it; not when he was inside her. Not when he was pushing, and pulling, and trailing his hand up to palm her breast through her blouse. Not when he lowered his mouth to take her lips and suck them so hard.

He started in a long and slow kind of way, going all the way in and all the way out, leaving her wanting more.

She pushed her heels on his ass and whispered in his ear, "Harder, Logan. Faster!"

She didn't quite recognize her own voice, or the sound she made when he obediently, started to speed up his movements. Logan was right, there was something thrilling about how with each thrust of his hips, her back banged on the door, possibly alerting anyone walking past. She was sure they'd be some bruising there tomorrow, but it only made it better. She welcomed this sweet ache.

She was so close to release and she hoped he was right there with her.

He must have been, because he lowered his hand and started rubbing desperate, insistent circles on her clit, coaxing out her orgasm.

Knowing that she couldn't stay silent, she hid her face deep in his neck and came with a muffled cry. She heard his moan right before he came too and his hips stilled beneath her. Her channel trembled around him, as his body twitched and he released a sigh. She took some time to enjoy the twitching of the aftershock and raised her head to watch him; she could see he felt it too.

She clenched her muscles experimentally and he exclaimed "Ah, Veronica! Fuck!" So she did it again.

He kissed her, slow, gentle, and brought one hand to caress her hair. The intimacy of the gesture made her stomach flutter. She wondered if he could feel it. He slowly pulled out of her and brought her down to the ground.

He bent down to pick up her jeans and his clothes.

"My underwear?" She asked him, as she saw him pulling up his boxers and jeans.

"I'm keeping them." She saw a flash of purple in his hand before it disappeared in his pocket.

"Hey!" She tried to go for it.

"Na-uh!" He pushed her hand aside. "Mine!" He kissed her, making her forget what she wanted to do.

He took her jeans from her, and bending down, he dressed her, kissing her stomach as he buttoned her.

He stood up and came inches away from her face. He kissed her on the forehead while unlocking the door behind her. Before she could realize what was going on, he was out of the door turning around to say "Thank you for the souvenir!" and skipped down the hallway.

What an ass. Ugh, I'm so screwed.

* * *

VERONICA

Veronica was in the last class for the day. She had no idea what happened in any of them though, because she was busy exchanging dirty messages with Logan. Honestly, who are you? She tried to feel embarrassed, she really did, but it was no use. She was having way too much fun.

The bell rang and she was gathering her stuff when her phone vibrated. She waited until everyone left the classroom and opened the message.

"I'm going to have so much fun with your thong at home…"

The image of Logan, laid back on his bed, completely naked with a huge hard-on, flashed through her mind. One hand holding her purple thong, and one on his cock. Mmmmm, we should do something about this fantasy.

She walked to her car, unlocked it and opened the door. Putting the keys in the ignition she tried to start the car but it made a strange noise. She tried again and an angrier noise came. Alright alright, don't be like that. Let's see what's wrong with you.

She got out of the car and opened up the hood. She looked carefully and found a rubber tube stuck to a part of The LeBaron's engine. She huffed annoyed with the idiots of Neptune High and started to try and get it out.

Dick and Beaver, accompanied by Logan, who was cutting into an apple with a small knife, walked up to her.

"Uh-oh, someone's got her eye on that Miss White Trash title," Dick said.

"Yeah, you know you got a solid effort in the talent competition, but I'd like to see that car up on some cinder blocks," Beaver joined in.

"Guys, come on, huh." Logan said.

"I know. Guys, come on, the talent is making a grilled cheese sandwich on the engine block."—She grabbed the knife out of Logan's hand—"Guys, come on, you can't put your car up on blocks in the yard if you don't have a yard."—She cuts the free part of the tube away and attached it to another part of the engine— "You know, I think I can do both sides of this little act now."—She started the car—"So, how 'bout next time, you don't bother. I got it covered."

She threw the knife back at Logan, who caught it and smirked. They exchanged a look and got lost in each other's stare. Dick's voice brought them back to reality though.

"Duncan! Dude! Your ex is making googly eyes at Logan!"

Dick was laughing pretty hard and Beaver joined in. Veronica turned her head and saw Duncan coming toward them, his lips a thin line and his look focused on her. She felt unsettled and turned to look at Logan, who was staring at Duncan.

"Shut up, Dick," Logan managed to say. "Hey DK. Want to come over for some Halo?"

Dick and Beaver wandered off as Veronica closed the hood of the car. Duncan threw a glance at her before turning to Logan, "Sure man. Let's go."

* * *

LOGAN

Logan said goodbye to Duncan as he was leaving his house and headed to his room. When he closed the door behind him he instantly pulled out his phone and dialed Veronica's number.

She picked up on the fourth ring, her voice sounding out of breath. "Hello?"

"What are you doing?" He imagined her naked playing with herself and he instantly became dizzy.

"Answering my phone?" He could practically hear her smirk from the line.

"Why are you out of breath?"

"I was taking a shower and the water got cold. I had to rush through it and now I'm shivering."

"I'm sorry. You lost me at you were taking a shower. Are you naked?"

"I'm wearing a towel." Her attempt at an angry tone was not convincing at all and he wished he could see her trying not to smile.

"So you are naked." He said as he grabbed a throw pillow and dropped it on his bed. He laid back and got comfortable as he imagined naked Veronica getting out of the shower.

"Will you for once be serious?" Yeah, I can hear you smiling, Mars.

"Do you want me to be serious?"

"Shut up. So did Duncan leave?"

"Ah way to kill the mood." At her silence he sighed. "Yeah, we played a few rounds of Halo and then he left. Soooo can I come over?"

"No."

"Why not? Is your dad there?"

"No, but he will be."

"Bummer. Can you come here?"

"I could be persuaded."

"Really? What will it take?"

"I'm hungry."

"That's all?" he laughed. "Come over and I'll order whatever you heart desires."

"Alright Romeo. I'm coming."


End file.
